


Letters

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [76]
Category: The Neon Demon (2016)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Coercion, Dark, F/F, Memory Loss, Modeling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The high-def lighting whitens Jesse's skin unnaturally, giving her an ethereal, angelic look. Ruby gently combs and arranges that silvery-yellow hair into a loosened, stylishly mess plait. "Is that your first paycheck?" she asks, distracting Jesse from her glass of clear, lukewarm water.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> In the parade of fluff and happy we've been having for this project, there was definitely gonna be some more dark themes. The visuals and costumes for this movie are incredible, but definitely there's lots of different squicks so fair warning if you check it out and read up all of the warnings.

 

076\. Letters

*

Jack orders Ruby to stay for the next photoshoot.

"Prep her," he says tonelessly, gesturing to the items on the bureau-table. Ruby's mouth curls up.

The high-def lighting whitens Jesse's skin unnaturally, giving her an ethereal, angelic look. Ruby gently combs and arranges that silvery-yellow hair into a loosened, stylishly mess plait.

"Is that your first paycheck?" she asks, distracting Jesse from her glass of clear, lukewarm water.

Ruby carefully slips a dissolving pill, sloshing it with a fingertip while a smiling, _proud_ Jesse leans away, pulling open the envelope's flap.

"Yes! I'm not even sure what I'll—"

" _Drink up_ ," Ruby interrupts her patiently, tipping the rim of the glass to Jesse's lips, as the other girl stammers a protest but opens her mouth. "Good… that's _good_. You won't be getting a break for a while, so it's better you should enjoy this."

Within moments, the glass becomes drained. Droplets of now murky water clings to Jesse's lips.

Ruby tuts, dragging her thumbs over that perfect, rose-colored mouth, wiping her off. One of Ruby's thumbs presses inside her own mouth, suckling.

The drug works fast, relaxing Jesse without her being aware of it, complicit and floaty in her head.

She speaks to Jesse in low, soothing syllables, helping her undress and lay back on the makeup room's designer, pale blue sofa, running her palms greedily over Jesse's naked and milky thighs, parting them open. Jesse's toes flatten to the ground, and she doesn't force herself upright.

" _Mm'cold_ …"

"We're almost done, I promise," Ruby coos. She probes her fingers softly against Jesse's vaginal lips, satisfied by the growing, warm slickness the _deeper_ she goes. Her index and middle finger thrust inside Jesse, scissoring her open with careful, _loving_ intent, feeling a little resistance.

She's a _virgin —_ oh, how beautiful. Ruby grabs the dildo-like object, pulling out her fingers quickly and replacing it with the thicker, satin-smooth item.

At the end of it, three trails of heavy, rainbow-hued beads, hanging out.

Jesse squirms against the sensation of the new, rigid object seated inside her, crying out weakly, her heels now arching up from the floor.

"You're fine, I'm right here," Ruby tells her, getting up and pecking a kiss to Jesse's nose. Ruby's hand grasps loosely to one of her breasts, massaging it until she feels Jesse's nipple _harden_.

*

After another three minutes, Ruby feels the _taste_ of the drug floating in her nerves, calming her too.

A solemn-faced Jack guides a naked, panting Jesse in the middle of the huge, canopied stage, arranging her position to his liking — keeping her standing, with her legs pressing together.

Even in the neon-lit darkness, Ruby's eyes land on where Jesse's thighs meet, the beads flashing sluggishly slow with neon blues and whites.

What appears to be small, bulb cord-lights twist around Jesse's neck like a oversized, thorny scarf, her fingers holding up a neon-blue bulb against her lower lip, flashing against Jesse's teeth.

The nicest part is Jesse will have no memory of this — but Ruby will _cling_ to it, stubbornly, gladly.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
